Renaissance Romance
by angelicxdemon
Summary: The European Renaissance was a time of rich culture, glamorous arts, and indefinite changes. Love between men were considered unacceptable, will that...change along with everything else during the Renaissance? ItaNeji NaruSasu HidanShika
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I am starting on writing, I haven't seen anything like this before on ...or frankly, anywhere else. It's going to be completely written in script format with characters assigned for...Naruto characters (and some other characters, though there is **not** going to be an OC pairing). I'm not expecting anything major for this story/script/what ever you would want to call it, to me, it's mostly an experiment I'm trying out to see how well I can adapt to new forms of writing and such. The reason I picked script is because one, I have not seen it done before, and two, to try to write successfully using mostly dialogue. And before anyone asks, I am quite aware of one of the guidelines for posting new stories, they can't be in chat/script format. I personally don't think this counts, but if this gets taken down...whatever, I'll be very angry and start throwing things, but whatever and probably sending an email a day saying that stories written in script format are still stories (just look at all those plays published!!!! not saying that this is possible for a actual stage play...some of it might...and other parts, it may work for movies, I don't know...).

_Renaissance Romance_ is set in Elizabethan England for multiple reasons, mostly because I have completed countless projects on Queen Elizabeth I and I had fun doing them, I am very interested in European history (...don't look at me like that...), and I like fancy clothes (...why are you backing away from me?). Oh, and I had fun making up the names. Also, this is purely fiction, **DO NOT** use this as a source for a history project or anything...nor is the language accurate because I'm lazy. Actually, this isn't _purely_ fiction, there are some facts in here, like the dates and the Queen. There really was a Duke of Norfolk and I think Duke of Somerset, but for my sake, we are going to pretend they didn't exist. Surprisingly, I did do research in the making of this script, mostly on the history of other European countries excluding England (like France and Spain). One more thing, the War of Religion in France was not made up by me, I don't create wars on purpose.

Note on OC's: I dedicate the OC's in this script to two wonderful writers here who I have known for a while, _**SweetLoveCries**_ and **_FriendshipxofxFire_** (though she may not be reading this for personally reasons, I dedicate Alexandra to her anyway). Those two OC's were also mostly created by these two inspiring people. Third OC...I created for me because I can, shut up. Coincidentally, for some reason, all the OC's ended up looking a like...but I'll do something with that later. These characters are not based off of **our** characters/personalities...in other words, I'm not half as giggly and talkative as I am as "Marie". I usually choose not to write with OC's because people don't like them and it makes things confusing, but I find it necessary to add three major OC's in this script as people whom the main characters can trust and basically speak what is on their minds.

Um...so yeah, this first chapter is not really a "chapter"it's only an introduction that just gives information on the characters (there may be more minor characters later...that I will explain) and setting, _**BUT READING THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!.**_..and of course this really long Author's Note. I have the first act (16 scenes) almost completed and will be submitting them five scenes at a time every other day or every two days... but after that, I do not know how long it will take for me to upload anything, or if I will at all (it depends on the response I get from just the 1st act)...Oh, this script is unbetaed because I'll feel bad for making **_SweetLoveCries_** edit something so...confusing and complicated. Another note on all the characters (especially the OC's), I may decide to add information about them as I go and they will be added onto this page...I hope and in the beginning of "chapters". Rating may...go up against my better judgment in later acts if I decide to continue.

Warning: Crossdressing in later chapters, boyxboy implications

Disclaimer...I do not own history nor do I own Naruto....

So...Tell me what you think of this experiment for lack of better words in a review or pm. Hope you enjoy...

Actor/Actress:  
Title (Queen, Duke, etc...)  
Name&stuff...  
Description  
Age

Itachi:  
Grand Duke (equivalent to prince)/Duke of Norfolk (premier duke of England)  
Edward Gyfforde, Lord Norfolk  
One of Elizabeth's closest advisers. Spymaster of England, reports signs of conspiracy and attacks that might endanger Elizabeth's throne. Protestant.  
Age: 25

Neji:  
Duke (above marquis, below prince), Duc de Laurent  
Lord Célestin d'Laurent  
Illegitimate son of King Henry II of France, raised by members of Henry's court who were secretly protestant. Catholic upbringing, but held not hatred toward protestants as his biological father.  
Age: 25

Sasuke:  
Countess, Knight  
"Lady" Cecile Halle, Lady Essex, Sir Christopher Gyfforde  
"Wife" of Gregory Halle, cousin of Edward. Close friend of the Queen, is able to convince her of many things. Childhood friend of the Queen's.  
...Okay, actually he was a childhood friend of the Queen's, she employed him under Lord Essex as a favor to both of them. Lord Essex and Christopher later fell in love, and in order of them to be together, Christopher became Cecile. He takes medicine monthly to change his voice.  
Age: 24

Naruto:  
Earl of Essex  
Gregory Halle, Lord Essex  
Another close friend of the Queen's, helped her when she was imprisoned during her half-sister, Mary's, reign. Visits the Queen often with his wife. Top diplomat for Queen, trusted adviser. !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:PMingLiU; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:新細明體; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\PMingLiU"; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; color:black; mso-font-kerning:.5pt; mso-fareast-language:#00FF;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- A close friend of Lord Somerset.  
Age: 24

Shikamaru:  
Knight, Duke of Somerset,  
Henry Lennox, Lord Somerset  
Another one of Queen's closest advisers. Advise Queen on war tactics and foreign relations. !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:PMingLiU; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:新細明體; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\PMingLiU"; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; color:black; mso-font-kerning:.5pt; mso-fareast-language:#00FF;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- He is very blunt and is a close friend of Lord Essex.  
Age: 27

Hidan:  
Baron of Valencia  
Lord Hector de Valencia  
Spanish representative. Strictly Catholic, does not hate protestants, but will not let anyone insult his religion.  
Age: 30

Someone...:  
Queen  
Elizabeth Tudor, Her Majesty, Gloriana  
QUEEN OF ENGLAND!!!  
Age: 30

FriendshipxofxFire:  
Lady Knight  
Alexandra Dubois  
Célestin's most trusted bodyguard. She is one of the only females of her position in Europe. When she was younger, Célestin found her as an orphan who was being kicked around by older boys but to his surprise, she was fighting her worth. He eventually decided to take her under his wing and train her. She is a very cool customer, but also very somber and nostalgic, reflecting on the things that once were. Even though she comes across as sad, she is quite ferocious in combat. She takes her job seriously [maybe sometimes so much so] and likes to pick fights with anybody that looks at her friend wrong, flaunting her skill and having a slight "better-than-you" attitude. Despite it, she is a good friend and is willing to prove her worth no matter the cost. She has tan skin, long, black hair and dull magenta eyes.  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'7"

SweetLoveCries:  
Lady, Sister of the current Duke Somerset, Maid of Honor  
Prudence Lennox, Lady Prudence, Mistress Lennox  
Sister of the current Lord Somerset, she has long black hair with green eyes that occasionally turn blue depending on the lighting and her attire. She is known to speak her mind, but can hold her tongue when need be (like in the presence of the Queen). Her relationship with her brother is cool at first and they often get into misunderstandings, but in the end she warms up to him. Her attitude toward Lord de Valencia is cocky and teasing. Childhood friend of the Queen and Marie.  
Age: 26  
Height: 5'6"

AngelicxDemon:  
Lady, Sister of the current Duke Norfolk, Maid of Honor  
Marie Gyfforde, Lady Marie, Mistress Gryfforde  
Sister of the current Lord Norfolk, she has long black hair and dark eyes that can be either dark brown or purplish black depending on her mood. Her relationship with her brother had always been close. To people she doesn't know or isn't familiar with, Marie tries to be friendly, but that does not mean she jumps in to friendships or she is easily manipulated (she will be the one doing the manipulating more often than not). She is usually not blunt, but speaks her mind through implications. !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:PMingLiU; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:新細明體; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\PMingLiU"; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; color:black; mso-font-kerning:.5pt; mso-fareast-language:#00FF;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Marie is very curious and asks a lot of questions and because of her manipulative nature, she gets answers most of the time. Friend of Prudence and the Queen.  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'6"

Setting: Year 1563 early September; almost five years into the reign of Queen Elizabeth 1st of England, after the first war in the Wars of Religion in France (at a time deemed the "Armed Peace"). The Wars of Religion started as conflicted between the Catholic House of Guise and the Protestant House of Bourbon. France is ruled by Catherine de' Medici (Catholic), regent for her son, Charles IX of France.

The queen of England invited representatives from neighboring countries to her birthday ball. This was also an attempt to find out where each country stood with Elizabeth's protestant rule. Of all the countries, the one that caught the attention of her Spymaster the most was France. The French had just signed a treaty that hopefully ended a bloody war.

Oh...about the Queen, I almost forgot, I couldn't think of anyone for her so...you can either pretend that it's really Elizabeth Tudor or imagine Sakura or Ino or someone playing that part.

No, I will not be "talking" this much in other..."chapters". Hope you enjoyed!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So I've changed my mind on the uploading 4 scenes every other day, I've just finished this Act today and will be busy the coming week so...well, I won't remember to submit anything therefore I'm putting the whole act up now. Look on the first "chapter" for disclaimer and...warnings. Read, Enjoy, & Review!!!

ACT 1

Scene 1: Queen and Itachi (Edward)

Right after the Queen's ball. QUEEN and EDWARD in private meeting room. Queen is out of her heavy ball gown and in a "simple" dress of maroon velvet and cream chiffon. The Duke Norfolk is dressed in a black knee-length over coat with crimson trim with a black blouse under it black tight pants, and black boots. His only visible weapons were his sword, sheathed in its black scabbard, and a small dagger beside it. They are both seated across from each other. There is a window behind the queen that illuminates the room.

QUEEN: Oh Edward, dear! Wasn't that party just marvelous?

EDWARD: _bows head a little_ Your Majesty, any event, if graced with your presence, is amazing. Your Majesty's birthday, however, is much more than any event.

QUEEN: _laughs_ Polite as always. Forget this small talk. Have you noticed anything?

EDWARD: _nods affirmative _Yes I have, Your Majesty. _QUEEN beckons him to continue_ According to reports I have gathered days before and during Your Majesty's ball, I have come to the conclusion that Spain is only wearing a peaceful mask, Queen Mary seems to have business left unfinished with them, in short, they do not want Your Majesty to rule and will do anything to change that fact. Ireland seems a bit skirmish, but not for religious reason, more for contempt. The French, though having signed the Edict of Amboise, is still a Catholic nation, we have to be wary of them. Do not worry of sudden attack, as of now, I have gotten no information to confirm that they are planning to attack us. None of these countries have the supplies to attack us within the next 6 or 7 years. Because there has been no reports hostility, from the French and Spanish, with the exception of someone needing medical assistance because he insulted Lord Hector and there are witnesses to prove that, I am sure that they not only can not, but will not attack.

QUEEN: Why do you say that?

EDWARD: I say that because from my knowledge, there has been no successful war caused by an aggressor who is able to suppress his hatred so completely and is too cowardly to forthrightly speak his opinions. I am quite surprised at the representatives they are sending us.

QUEEN: _chuckles _Edward, keep in mind, a live coward is more dangerous than a dead hero. Though yes, you are quite right about their representatives. What have you found about them?

EDWARD: _bows head a little _Your Majesty is right, I beg your pardon, I should not have let that bring down my guard.

QUEEN: _waves hand in a "no need to apologize" gesture_ Good now that you realize that before any harm can be done. Now what of those representatives?

EDWARD: As for the representatives.._hands over sheets of parchment with notes_ Here, Your Majesty. _Continues to talk as QUEEN picks up parchments and begins to read_ Hector de Valencia, Baron of Valencia: Age 30. No suspicious family history, inherited titled after death of older brother, one of five children, his father was given the title of Baron after his marriage with a noblewoman in Phillip I's court. He is close with King Phillip II of Spain, but the two are said to have frequent arguments leading to physical violence. De Valencia seems to never have been severely punished for his actions against the King yet.

QUEEN: This Hector de Valencia must have a card to play against the King. Knowing my late half sister's husband, he doesn't let any form of disrespect go kindly past him.

EDWARD: _nods _Yes, my assumptions exactly.

QUEEN: Now what of that one of France?

EDWARD: Célestin d'Laurent, Duke of Laurent: Age 25. Very interesting family background, his "parents", Lord and Lady d'Laurent apparently found him as a baby during a visit to their Catholic church, hence his name, Célestin which means heavenly. Many of the d'Laurent family, though they say they are Catholic, are secretly Protestant sympathizers. However, they are so secretive about it that even their kings and now regent queen, does not have knowledge of this.

QUEEN: _glances up_ Any chance that they are _not _Catholic?

EDWARD: There is that chance, but it is very unlikely. If they are Protestant they have hid it well. During the reign of the father of the current French King, Henry II, he did not look favorably at all towards those not Roman, or as he deems, "French" Catholic.

QUEEN: I see...you have done your work well. Anything else?

EDWARD: It's this man's parentage I find intriguing. He is the only child of his "parents" or shall we say, care takers. It is obvious that they could not have a child of their own, therefore had to name a child that they found as heir to their titles and lands. I wonder who his biological parents really are.

QUEEN: And that's our concern, how?

EDWARD: _shrugs_ Your Majesty, it just makes me wonder. Why would the regent for the French king send him? Why not send someone who is...less questionable? And I mean not his loyalty or religion.

QUEEN: _nods_ I see, what would her people say? _Thinks for a bit_ Or perhaps that "lady" does not think she need send someone more...noble. Same with the Spanish, for their king to send someone with whom he argues.

EDWARD: Though de Valencia may be playing his own game, not that of the king's.

QUEEN: _sighs and rubs temples tiredly _That may be true. I don't know what monarchs these days are thinking.

EDWARD: _small smile_ Your Majesty needs some rest, it must have been a tiring day for you. Do you have anything else to ask of me?

QUEEN: _laughs lightly_ You always know how to humor me, Edward. As a matter of fact I do have some orders for you...and for Henry. I need for the two of you to find out more about the Spanish and French representatives. To do that I need to keep them in England, under the care of my two most trustworthy advisers. You'll help me, won't you Edward?

EDWARD: _bows_ Your wish is my command until my death.

QUEEN: _chuckle_ Now Henry will take de Valencia under his wing while you'll be in charge of d'Laurent. I'm going to retire now _shakes head when EDWARD stands up and walks around the table to offer his arm_ I'll not need company. _Stands up and starts to walk out door, turns head back_ I'm jealous, that d'Laurent boy sure is nice on the eyes, have fun with him _Sees EDWARD open his mouth to protest_ No, Edward, I know your preferences and I've seen how you looked at him during my party. Anyway, I'll inform Henry of his duties tomorrow, de Valencia is just his type, you know? Goodnight, Edward. _EDWARD stares after her gasping._

Scene 2: Itachi (Edward), Shikamaru (Henry), Neji (Célestin), and Hidan (Hector)

EDWARD, HENRY, CÉLESTIN, and HECTOR at a little white pagoda in the palace gardens having mid-afternoon tea. There is a fountain nearby emitting soft, cooing sounds of running water. Edward is dressed in his usual black attire with red trim. Henry is dresses in an attire similar to that of Edwards, only his is olive green with dark, forest green trim, his leggings and blouse are also dark green. Célestin's outfit consists of a white over coat to his knees with silver-grey trimmings, a white blouse with a ruffled collar, black pants and black boots. Hector wears a dark maroon over coat with dull gold trimmings over a white blouse with black pants and boots. All of them have minimal weapons visible, only the standard sword and dagger, the hilt of the sword, gold, and the hilt of the dagger, black with intricate golden designs. However, the atmosphere they created made it clear that these men were not at ease with one another, even when having tea. All members of the three nationalities present, trying not to lose to any of the others.

EDWARD: _raises teacup a bit_ I suppose I shall begin as the host of this little party. _Nods toward Célestin and Hector _Thank both of you for coming to share this humble tea with us. _A tremor of nods and murmurs and clinking teacups being raised from their saucers go around. _Shall we share a bit about ourselves? _All stare blankly, some nods, Edward sighs. _Alright then, since all of you seem so enthusiastic, I shall begin. I am Edward Gryfforde, Duke of Norfolk, 25. I enjoy riding, writing, and occasionally, fencing.

HENRY: _looks into teacup as he is introducing himself_ I am Henry Lennox, Duke of Somerset, 27. I don't like to do much, there's no point.

HECTOR:Tch. If you look at it that way there is no point in living! I'm Hector de Valencia, Baron of Valencia, 30. I spend my time hunting and running errands for the king.

EDWARD: You don't sound too happy about that.

HECTOR: You can say that, but living rarely allows us the privilege of being happy.

HENRY: Exactly why I don't like to do much...There is a silence as everyone looks toward Célestin.

CÉLESTIN: _stares ahead of himself, at no one in particular_ I am Célestin d'Laurent, Duke of Laurent, 25. If I had free time I would fence or write and paint.

HECTOR: Full of yourself, aren't you?

CÉLESTIN: Watch it, Spaniard.

HECTOR: Who said I was suppose to be diplomatic towards everyone. My orders were to act respectful to the English.

CÉLESTIN: _shakes head and sips tea_ However you wish to see it.

EDWARD: _clears throat_ Gentlemen. As you all probably figured out, I have not invited you out here just for tea. Lord Somerset, would you be as kind as to explain why we invited them here today?

HENRY: _speaks as though reciting from a history book_...Of course. Her Majesty would like the two of you to remain in England for a bit longer. If we are not mistaken your monarchs have not sent anyone here to see how England has changed with Her Majesty's rule. We would like to take this opportunity to invite the both of you to see the true England as to give your monarchs a more complete report. You will reside under the humble care of myself and Lord Norfolk.

CÉLESTIN: _sniffs_ And you do not consult us about such a matter preceding this "tea"?

HECTOR: _nods_ I'm going to have to agree with him on this.

EDWARD: _shares knowing look with HENRY, then with a sadden look, he speaks_ We sincerely apologize for this abrupt decision without your consultation. Perhaps we have been too eager.

HENRY: However, we would be grateful if you would at least consider our offer. Her Majesty welcomes the two of you anytime, provided that you remain an ally. If your mind changes, have someone summon either one of us.

CÉLESTIN: _stands up _I ask for pardon, there are other matters to attend at this moment. Also, I don't recall denying your offer, I'll have an answer by tomorrow this time. Good day to you.

HECTOR: _stands_ I must be going also, give me a night to think of it, I'll get back to you tomorrow. Hasta mañana.

EDWARD: Okay then, Good day to both of you. _HECTOR and CÉLESTIN depart._

HENRY: We'll be waiting to hear your decisions.

Scene 3: Queen, Sasuke (Cecile), and Naruto (Gregory)

QUEEN, CECILE, and GREGORY in Queen's luxurious sitting room. The Queen is seated on a cushioned armchair covered with rose pink brocade and trimmed with dark red tassels. To the left of the room sits Cecile and Gregory on a love seat that is a larger version of the Queen's armchair. Currently, the Queen is dressed in a light yellow silk gown with a white underskirt and ruffled collar. Cecile dons a navy blue satin dress with white trim around the high collar. Lord Essex is wearing a dull blue brocade overcoat over a light blue blouse with white ruffles. He wears black leggings with black boots and carries a decorative sword at his side.

QUEEN: _clasp hands together in excitement_ My! It's wonderful to see the two of you again! I haven't seen either of you since two months ago when you left for Italy!

GREGORY: _laughs_ It's nice to see you too...receives_ a kick from CECILE_ Your Majesty.

CECILE: _smiles calmly_ It is a pleasure to see you again too, Your Majesty. And forgive my husband's manners...he still cannot believe that you finally are Queen of Great Britain.

QUEEN: _sighs_ Christopher, oh Christopher, we've know each other forever. I'm still the Liz you've known me as, drop the "Your Majesty's". It makes me feel old and distant.

CECILE: with a wicked, hidden smile As you wish.

GREGORY: Ha! Even the Queen says for us to drop formalities. Hiya, Liz. How have you--

QUEEN: Was I talking to you? _To Cecile_ Impudent. It's no wonder the two of you get along.

CECILE: _glances at Queen questioning_ Are you sure it's okay to call me Christoper here?

QUEEN: _nods_ There are two who can overhear our conversations, your cousin and Henry. They already know. Oh by the way, how is being a female going for you?

CECILE: Very tiring. How can you stand these clothes? And this corset?!

GREGORY: _laughs_ Chris here once suggested that we should force male prisoners into these garments in place of other torture methods.

CECILE: _gives Gregory a dark look_ Would it kill to keep that mouth of yours shut for once?

QUEEN: _chuckles behind a hand_ Aww, you two still argue like the time you've first met. It's quite cute actually.

CECILE: _grumbling_ Why do I have the feeling that you set us up and knew the whole time something like this was going to happen?

QUEEN: My dear Chris, you are only half right. I did set you up, but I had no idea that you would completely give up you masculinity for love.

GREGORY: Well...Chrissy didn't **completely** give up his masculinity...you should have seen him last night...

CECILE: glares and turns to Gregory GREGORY HALLE!!!

QUEEN: _holds back laughter _Gregory...I did not need to know that, nor do I think Christopher appreciates me knowing what goes on in your bed at whatever time...Dropping these frivolities, how was Italy?

GREGORY: Not as good as I have planned, we encountered some problems...

QUEEN: _suspiciously_ What sort of problems, Greg?

GREGORY: _does not meet Queen's gaze, hides a smile..._There were some romance issues with Chrissy and this little flirty Italian scut. I took care of that though.

CECIL: _glares_ A single sided romance, mind you.

QUEEN:_ narrows eyes, glares_ Dear Gregory, you know where you would be if you were anyone else?

GREGORY:_ humbly _Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize deeply for my impudence, I assure you it won't happen again.

QUEEN: _laughingly_ Greg, don't make promises you can't keep, you are the only one who dares talk as so to me, I'm not mad, I'm happy actually.

Scene 4: Queen, Marie, and Prudence

Later that night with the QUEEN, PRUDENCE, and MARIE in Queen's chamber. QUEEN sits in front of a dresser reading a scroll in her hands. MARIE pins up the Queen's hair for the night while PRUDENCE brushes the last of some white night cream on the Queen's face. The Queen is wearing a white silky looking night gown with long loose sleeves. Pink and silver embroidery adorn the trim of her otherwise white night gown. Prudence and Marie are attired in white underskirt of satin. Prudence dons a emerald green over gown of velvet and green and silver brocade bodice, both trimmed in silver trimmings. Marie wears a scarlet over gown of crushed velvet with red and silver brocade bodice, both trimmed in silver. Marie's and Prudence's dark hair are swept in a low bun covered with a netting and hairpins decorated with white pearls, tiny diamonds, and rubies (just Marie), .

QUEEN: _looks up into the mirror at Marie and Prudence_ That's enough, my dear Prudence, take a get two stools and bring it over please. Dear Marie, you don't have to put all those pins in my hair, there's no special occasion tomorrow, is there?

PRUDENCE:_ rises and straightens her dress_ As you wish, my Queen...though I do not have a good feeling about this...pardon my directness.

MARIE: _continues attacking the Queen's hair with pins_ No, there isn't any occasion, but if there was one, Your Majesty would not let us attend to you.

PRUDENCE: _returns with stools, sets them down to the Queen's left_ Yes, because then, you would have the other Maids of Honor bathe you with sweet smelling flowers and cover your face with 3 different types of creams instead of just one. You're spoiling us, Your Majesty.

QUEEN: _innocent look_ I am not. Look, don't you think it's unfair that the two of you are teaming up against little old me? For goodness sake, you two could be twins or at least sisters by not just your looks, but how well you know each other.

MARIE: _stabs last of pins in, the apologetically_ We mean no harm, Your Majesty. However, I believe you are spoiling us. Why not let us bed in the same room as the other Maids instead of having us share rooms that are reserved for foreign nobles? As well as assign each of us two maids compared to the two maids shared by the **seven** other Maids of Honor? _innocent_

PRUDENCE: _chuckles_ No harm, just a little disrespect. But we know that our ever gracious Queen will forgive us, no?

QUEEN: _grumbles_ Fine then, complain about my kindness...I do this only because you **insisted **on becoming a maid. This is what I get for having people who have known me since...forever be my Maids of Honor..._clearly _Now sit, both of you, I have something to ask of you. _MARIE and PRUDENCE sit down on stools_ I am dismissing you from your service as my Maids of Honor.

PRUDENCE: _glares_ I can't believe you are doing this, have you forgotten the reason why? Why we became Maids of Honor?

MARIE: _quietly_ We became Maids of Honor so you could have people you trust near you. Are you implying otherwise?

QUEEN: _holds up hands_ NO! Before the two of you get overly worked up over this, I'm only dismissing you temporarily...and besides, what I'm about to ask of you requires you to report to me every other day if possible...

MARIE: Spies...

PRUDENCE: _smiles, then frowns in confusion_ Spying on people is a good idea...though I am quite doubtful that it's someone who needs to be spied.

MARIE: _presses lips together_ Unless...it's our dear brothers...

QUEEN:_ laughs_ Slow down and stop trying to read my mind...though you are close. Think of this as a practical joke on your siblings. Yes you are going to spy on Edward and Henry, but you won't just spy...not if my instincts speaks truth. Remember the French and Spanish representatives?_ BOTH nod_ Well...Lord_ Célestin_ d'Laurent, the French one, is going to be staying at Edward's estate. And the Spanish one, Lord Hector de Valencia, I believe his name is...

PRUDENCE: ...is going to be staying with my brother...But Elizabeth! You know that I can't stand him!

QUEEN: Yes. He's staying with Henry. Prudence, dear, just try to get along with him, I know you don't dislike him.

MARIE: _looks at Queen in the eye_ Elizabeth...are you trying to create...romance?

QUEEN:...In a way yes, but it's **you** who is going to be creating a love life for your brothers. _BOTH look at her incredulously blinking_ Please, just work with me here. If you honestly don't think it's going to work at all after a week, you can come back here. For once will you trust me?

PRUDENCE: _sighs_ I always saw Henry as what they call an "asexual". He dances with women, but never has he had any relationships with anyone at all. But if Your Majesty thinks that this may work, I'll try. Perhaps I just need to know my brother better.

MARIE: I know my brother quite well, we've...been together ever since..._coughs _Um..a long time. He's told me...a long time ago that he found men attractive, but...that was before he became Duke and never has he actually **liked** someone. _Glances at Queen _I'll see, I will trust Your Majesty...

QUEEN: Dear Marie...I can hear the "I'll see and decide for myself" and "because I have no other choice" at the end of your sentence...Just try, if it works, your brothers will be happy, if it doesn't, I don't see a big loss. Prudence, you can try to...how do they say it, "bond" with your brother. You've never been together for long, maybe that's why you can't stand him.

PRUDENCE:_ closes eyes in thought, then _I will try, I promise.

MARIE: bites her lip thinking, hesitating As will I.

QUEEN: _waves hand dismissively_ Go pack your bags now, you leave tomorrow. I'm sure you'll think of something to tell your brothers. _BOTH look at each other_ What?

PRUDENCE:_ smiles wickedly_ Not before you are in bed, Your Majesty. If we leave now, what will the people say?

Scene 5: Neji (Célestin) and Alexandra

In a room at an inn, it is dark outside, but people are still walking about the streets. The room is rather large with a queen size bed in the middle, a window to its left, and a desk in front of the window, across the bed and a bit to the left is a oak door. To the left of the bed is a dresser with a mirror and a tall stand-alone closet. Furnishings in the room were not elaborate to say the least, but they were of high quality. CÉLESTIN is seen pacing around the room wearing a pale shirt with top two buttons unbuttoned and dark pants. ALEXANDRA is standing by the door with a bemused expression. She wears the customary clothing of the French guards which includes a white shirt under a chainmail vest under a green (or red, but hers is green) tunic with a belt containing various weapons, black pants, and heavy boots.

ALEXANDRA: _shifts weight onto another foot _My lord, may I ask what troubles you to this rather outrageous extent?

CÉLESTIN: _glares _Watch your tongue, Alexandra.

ALEXANDRA: I'm sorry, my lord. There is silence for a few moments

CÉLESTIN: _sighs and shakes head briskly_ No, **I** am sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper over something I deserved.

ALEXANDRA: _smirks_ So now will you explain what has gotten you so riled up, my lord?

CÉLESTIN:_ sits down on side of bed facing the window_ I'm debating on whether or not I should remain in Britain for an extended amount of time, their Queen has offered. Normally, I wouldn't even think about this offer and return to France anyway.

ALEXANDRA: _chuckles lightly_ And you act as if nothing affects you, it's the war, isn't it?

CÉLESTIN: _turns and looks at Alexandra_ You know me much too well for my own comfort.

ALEXANDRA: _shrugs_ Perhaps.

CÉLESTIN: _raises eyebrows _So…are you going to tell me what you think of this whole situation…?

ALEXANDRA: Only if you wish.

CÉLESTIN: Would I be asking otherwise?

ALEXANDRA: Yes.

CÉLESTIN: _glares and nearly growls _Stop playing and just tell me.

ALEXANDRA: As you wish. I don't have much to say, my lord only that I think you should do what **you** want to do.

CÉLESTIN: You're not helping.

ALEXANDRA: _shrugs_ Did you expect me to tell you what you should do?

CÉLESTIN: That would be helpful, yes.

ALEXANDRA: But then would you do it?

CÉLESTIN: …Depends.

ALEXANDRA: See? You've already made your decision.

CÉLESTIN: If I did, I don't know it.

ALEXANDRA: _laughs_ That, my lord, can cause unimaginable headaches.

CÉLESTIN: I already know that too well.

ALEXANDRA: So what did you decide?

CÉLESTIN: _gives her a death glare_ I told you…I don't know!

ALEXANDRA: Then…I guess there's no other way around it, but me telling you what to do. Go back to France.

CÉLESTIN: No.

ALEXANDRA: Then stay in Great Britain.

CÉLESTIN: You know very well I can't do that.

ALEXANDRA: Oh…so you want to stay.

CÉLESTIN: _sigh_ I was wrong, what you said before about me doing what I want to do helped, I just did not realize that.

ALEXANDRA: _smirks_ It's a little late now, seeing that I had to force what you want out of you.

CÉLESTIN: Shut up, you're lucky to still have your tongue.

ALEXANDRA: I am honored, my lord.

CÉLESTIN: After all this talk…my problem still hasn't been solved.

ALEXANDRA: Knowing you as I know, I know you can find a way to stay here if you **really** want it.

CÉLESTIN: Don't you think Her Highness hates me enough as it is?

ALEXANDRA: _shrugs_ Do you think staying in England for a shorter amount of time will change that?

CÉLESTIN: …Not really, but staying here longer will make the regent Queen Catherine dislike me even more.

ALEXANDRA: _sighs_ Listen, not that I'm trying to go against my own country, but it would be better if you stayed here. Even though you're a French noble, you're under the protection of Queen Elizabeth while you're here and people don't seem that hostile, but in France, it's a different story, people will always be suspicious, that won't change.

CÉLESTIN: If we were in France, that would be considered treason, you know?

ALEXANDRA: But we're not there.

CÉLESTIN: _sighs_ Just watch what you say sometimes.

ALEXANDRA: _cocks head to the side _How often do I talk?

CÉLESTIN: Good point, you're usually the silent stone statue.

ALEXANDRA: …Such a nice comparison.

CÉLESTIN: _smiles bitterly _We're getting off topic…another thing I'm worried about is…do the English have ulterior motives?

ALEXANDRA: _bites her lip thinking _As long as we watch our tongue, it should be fine. If I were their Queen, I would see no benefit in keeping some French diplomat here…well, except for trying to restore relations between England and France.

CÉLESTIN: …True, but it's better to be extra safe, I'm to stay under the care of Edward Gryfforde, Lord of Norfolk.

ALEXANDRA: So? Take only your most trusted guards.

CÉLESTIN: And leave the rest here?

ALEXANDRA: _shrugs_ Why now? I can come here once or twice a day to check on them, that is, if you feel safe without me.

CÉLESTIN: _mock glares_ Remember who taught you all you know.

ALEXANDRA: My lord, you belittle my knowledge. How stupid would I be if I only go off of what I was taught?

CÉLESTIN: Having you around me scares me more than being charged by an enemy's cavalry.

ALEXANDRA: …I'll take that as a compliment. Speaking of housing, at least Lord Norfolk seems decent enough.

CÉLESTIN: As do all spies.

ALEXANDRA: He's a spy?

CÉLESTIN: _shrugs, speech laced with venom_ I am not told that kind of information. He may the spymaster of all of England and I wouldn't know.

ALEXANDRA: _taps her fingers on the hilt of her sword _Her Highness hates you that much…

CÉLESTIN: Apparently.

ALEXANDRA: Well even if he was Spymaster, then he wouldn't get anything out of you, it's not like Her Highness tells you any secrets.

CÉLESTIN: _smiles_ You have point there.

ALEXANDRA: So just enjoy your stay there. I doubt that he would go against his Queen so openly by harming you.

CÉLESTIN: Perhaps, I don't know about the "enjoying my stay" part.

ALEXANDRA: _raises eyebrows and smirks mischievously_ Don't you? It is said that the Norfolk estates has one of the most amazing view in the country, if you're into that sort of thing.

CÉLESTIN: _growls warningly _Alexandra…you're overstepping your bounds here.

ALEXANDRA: You already got use to it, blame yourself if anyone.

CÉLESTIN: _sigh_sI do, now go outside the door, I need some sleep.

ALEXANDRA: As you wish, oh, you may want to go directly to the Norfolk estates tomorrow morning, that way, you can speak to Lord Norfolk alone _receives a glare from CÉLESTIN _What? I know you hate gatherings.

CÉLESTIN: _gives her a doubtful look as ALEXANDRA looks back at him with unwavering innocence_…I hope you meant that and not what I think you're implying, now get out of here, I need to change you know.

Scene 6: Hidan (Hector) and Shikamaru (Henry)

Next morning, HECTOR and HENRY sit wearing the clothes of merchants, placing them a rank above peasant, but not attractive too much attention. Hector wears a white shirt with black pants and a maroon vest while Henry only dons a forest green shirt (with embroidery of course) with dark pants. Both are sitting in a fairly empty restaurant facing each other, they have a teacup and saucer and a plate of food that was their brunch in front of them.

HECTOR: _clears throat_ I have thought about whether I want to stay or not, but I have not come to a conclusion. That is why I came to talk to you this morning.

HENRY: _stirs tea lazily_ Well, Lord de Valencia, why did you want to talk to me then?

HECTOR: clenches fists and grits teeth in annoyance Lennox, I already told you what--.

HENRY: _still looks indifferent and bored_ Yes, yes. You want to talk to me about whether or not you want to stay, but that is your decision, not mine. If you really wanted to stay, I can't make you leave, if you wanted to leave, I can't make you stay.

HECTOR: _somewhat regains composure_ And if I'm not sure?

HENRY: _looks up_ Then think more. Look, if you want me to convince you to stay, you won't get any convincing.

HECTOR: _raises eyebrows_ And why not? Who was it that begged us to stay yesterday..._with venom_ my lord?

HENRY:_ still as calm as ever_ No one begged anyone to stay, I merely mentioned that there was an opportunity to stay, given by Her Majesty, that would benefit you. Though if I'm not mistaken, your decision has been made.

HECTOR: _smiles with false admiration and kindness, almost smirking_ It is no wonder that your Queen, whom they dub the wise and beautiful "Gloriana", values you so. However, you are mistaken, before our little brunch, I have not decided if I really wanted to remain in this country, but you confirmed it.

HENRY: _stirs tea_ But alas, your decision has still been made. You wanted to know which benefits England would receive if you stayed, did you not?

HECTOR: stares then shrugs Perhaps. Stands up, leaving a pile of coins on the table, turns around to leave before saying You really are something you know that? Walks off

Scene 7: Itachi (Edward), Neji (Célestin), and Marie

EDWARD sits alone on a cushioned armchair in a spacious room of mostly red and gold décor-the walls are pale golden yellow, the furniture are red and gold, and there is a golden "trim" to everything. There is a coffee table of cherry wood in front of him. To his left is a door and to his right is another similar armchair and a large window overlooking golden gardens (leaves of trees were turning colors). He reads silently from a large, black leather bound book. His black hair is let loose, allowing to sprawl on his broad shoulders covered with thin white linen. Speaking of which, he wears a white shirt with a ruffled collar and cuffs on his sleeves with dark pants. The cuffs of his blouse were covered in red and black embroidery.

Out of view (*) is CÉLESTIN, MARIE, SERVANT, and MAID. Célestin dons the same attire he wore the day before while Marie is dressed in a plum colored dress with her bodice embroidered with gold and the entire dress trimmed with black fringe. Her underskirt which sweeps along the floor is a darker shade of her dress. The Servant wears a plain white shirt with brown pants as the Maid wears a similar white blouse with a brown skirt and apron, her hair is pinned up into a bun.

EDWARD: looks up from knock on door What is it?

*SERVANT:Your Grace. Lord d'Laurent requests your audience.

EDWARD: sets down his book getting up to open door Ah, show him in then. Nevermind, I'll go to him myself. Exists room, the room is empty for a few moments before voices are heard.

*CÉLESTIN: You have a grand estate, Lord Norfolk.

*EDWARD: _chuckling _Thank you, Lord d'Laurent. Feel free to call me Edward when you are within my estate, it makes me feel old otherwise.

*CÉLESTIN: As you wish, Edward. _Pauses _Call me Célestin, if you may. I apologize deeply for my sudden appearance here. Have I interrupted anything? _BOTH step into room_

EDWARD: _gestures to chair to the right_ Have a seat. No, no, it is quite alright. You were right to assume I would not be at the palace, but you'll have to forgive my appearance. I wonder, what could you want for me at this hour...

CÉLESTIN: _bows head a little_ I apologize all the same. I have come to tell you that I've come to a decision on the matter proposed to Lord de Valencia and I yesterday. I have decided that it would be at the best interest of France to remain here. The reason for my early arrival and announcement is...I have other matters to attend to later today.

EDWARD: _laughs_ I understand. It is good that you have agreed to stay. You are to stay here at my estate. Oh, your guards are to stay here too. Have you your things

CÉLESTIN: My bags are at the inn. I appreciate your generosity, but most of my people will not be staying here, only the three or four I trust and need. _There is another KNOCK on the door_

EDWARD: _looks at door _Can it wait?

*SERVANT: Umm...Mistress Gyfforde has just arrived...she is every eager to see Your Grace.

EDWARD: _smiles, walking towards the door _Oh, it's Marie. _To Célestin_ You'll have to excuse me for a minute, I beg sincerely of your pardon? _At CÉLESTIN's nod, he exits_

*MARIE: _as CÉLESTIN is seen looking around the room_ Edward!!! It's been so long since I've seen you!!!

*EDWARD: _chuckles_ My dear Marie, you just saw me at the Queen's 30th birthday!

*MARIE: Yes, but that isn't the same, we as Maids of Honor are not permitted to talk to any of the guests.

*EDWARD: Which brings up why are you here and not with Her Majesty?

*MARIE: Can't I visit you sometimes? I do live here after all. Also, I'm taking a little "vacation" from serving Her Majesty to pampering myself for a change, is that wrong?

*EDWARD: _laughs_ It depends on who you ask.

*MARIE: Oh! Were you in the middle of anything? Sorry for arriving so suddenly, I was just so eager to get back.

*EDWARD: Yes actually, but if you're not too tired, I would like you to meet someone.

*MARIE: No, not at all. You do know that it only took an hour and a half for me to get here. Please take those to my room...Thank you _The door opens, MARIE and EDWARD walk into the room._

EDWARD: Marie, meet Célestin d'Laurent, Duke of Laurent. _CÉLESTIN rises _And this is, Marie Gryfforde, Lady of Norfolk.

MARIE: _small curtsy _Pleased to meet you, my lord.

CÉLESTIN: extends hand, MARIE places her hand on his, he lightly kisses it Lady Marie, it is quite a pleasure to meet you too.

MARIE: Please be seated. Edward, why haven't you gotten tea for our guest? I'll be right back. _She walks out the room_

CÉLESTIN: _sits down _Would that be...your wife?

EDWARD: sits down surprised then starts laughing Oh no, no. Marie is my sister.

CÉLESTIN: My apologies. I did not know...

EDWARD: I am at fault for not informing you. I am sorry for departing earlier, it's just that Marie does not come home often, not even during holidays. If she does visit, it's usually for a couple of days.

CÉLESTIN: _nods_ I understand. Awkward_ silence_

EDWARD: So..do you have any siblings? It must be difficult for you to leave them in France while you're here.

CÉLESTIN: _shakes head_ No, I'm the only child, but you must have already known that...

EDWARD: _raises eyebrows_ Perhaps, though I would trust asking you directly over any report.

CÉLESTIN: I could be lying.

EDWARD: Would you? About something as trivial as your family?

CÉLESTIN: _thinks for a bit_ Only if I had something to hide.

EDWARD: Do you?

CÉLESTIN: _looks at Edward with raised brows_ Perhaps, if I did, would I reveal things that are meant to be hid to you?

EDWARD: looks back with hidden amusement Only if you trust me, which I'm sure you don't. The door opens, MARIE walks into the room carrying a tray of deserts with a MAID behind her carrying a tray with two porcelain teacups and saucers, as Marie is setting down the deserts, the MAID sets the cups of tea in front of Edward and Célestin.

MARIE: straightens up Thank you MAID curtsy and leave room

EDWARD: Thank you for this, but I thought you were just going to get tea?

MARIE: _blinks_ I guess, I got a little carried away? I doubt you would refuse your favorite pastries that our wonderful cook got just for you...?

EDWARD: _laughs_ Of course not.

MARIE: Lord d'Laurent, you must forgive my ignorance of what foods you like, perhaps the next time you visit?

EDWARD:_ coughs_ Umm..Marie, Célestin is going to be staying with us for... a while. Speaking of which, how long will you be staying, sister?

MARIE: Oh...about two months. _To Célestin _How long is a while, Your Grace? I would love to get to know French customs and traditions, the books do not always speak truth.

CÉLESTIN: _smiles_ I am not sure, my lady. However long I am needed. It would be my pleasure to introduce you to our ways, Lady Marie.

MARIE: _smiles back_ I fear you have gotten me too intrigued. Now I must go unpack from my short journey, please enjoy your tea. _Exists room_

EDWARD: So, shall we resume to talking about living arrangements?

CÉLESTIN: _nods_ There is one thing that I request.

EDWARD: What may that be?

CÉLESTIN: I ask for the freedom and ease of entering and leaving my living space.

EDWARD: Oh that, that you will have. Did you think Her Majesty has offered for you to live in a prison?

CÉLESTIN: _smiles thinly_ Things are different here, Edward.

EDWARD: eyes narrow suspiciously I see...awkward silence, waves hand toward table Here, have some tea and deserts...

CÉLESTIN: _picks up teacup_ Thank you.

EDWARD:Would you like to have some of my guards accompany you to pick up your things later?

CÉLESTIN: As I said, I have business this noon...would it be alright if I come back after dinner?

EDWARD: _nods_ That will be quite alright.

Scene 8: Shikakmaru (Henry), Hidan (Hector), and Prudence

HENRY and HECTOR are comfortably seated in the parlor of one of the Lennox estates. Each holds a glass of red wine. Their outfits had not changed from that morning.

Out of view (*) is PRUDENCE, SERVANT, and MAID. The servant and maid don the same outfits as their counterparts in the Gryfforde estates. Prudence is dressed in a blue-green attire trimmed with navy blue lace over a emerald green underskirt. Her bodice is blue-green and silver brocade.

*SERVANT: _knocks on the door_ My lord, Lady Prudence has arrived. Would you like to see her now?

HENRY: _lazily_ I'll meet with her later this evening.

*SERVANT: But my lord, she doesn't visit often!

HENRY: _dismissively_ Just show her to her rooms, she's not a child. _Pause as in afterthought_ Don't let her leave before dinner, we have a guest.

*SERVANT: As you wish, my lord.

HECTOR: _gives Henry a questioning look_ Who's this Lady Prudence?

HENRY: My sister. _smiles tiredly_ Don't worry, you'll see, I'm not being too cold.

HECTOR: _quirks eyebrow_ It seemed to me you were.

HENRY: sips wine You will see what I mean soon enough. The door opens, PRUDENCE steps into the polar carrying a tray of deserts. She is followed by MAID who holds a tray of tea.

PRUDENCE: _sets tray on table and motions for Maid to do the same_ Thank you for your help, you may leave now.

MAID: _curtsy_ Yes, my lady..._to Henry _my lord.

HENRY: _to Hector_ See what I mean?

HECTOR: nods and smiles She is muy bonita. You must be Lady Prudence stands up, approaches her and extends his hand

PRUDENCE: _curtsy a **tiny **bit, ignores hand_ And you must be Lord de Valencia

HECTOR: irritated that his hand was ignored, turns it into elaborated bow Yes, at your service, my lady.

PRUDENCE: So...you're that representative from Spain?

HECTOR: Yes, Lady Prudence.

PRUDENCE: Hmm...you'll have to teach me Spanish sometime...

HECTOR: I'll be glad to, you must have heard from the servants...I'll be staying here for a while...All the payment I require is a kiss on the cheek.

PRUDENCE: WHAT!?!?! NEVER!!!

HENRY: Hector...

PRUDENCE: _growls at Hector, turns to Henry_ Good afternoon, my lord brother.

HENRY: Good afternoon, Prudence. What brings you here?

PRUDENCE: Do you not want my company? I am visiting my House and my lonely brother, at least I thought he was lonely.

HENRY: _sips more wine_ Whatever you say, dear sister.

PRUDENCE: Wine at 2 in the afternoon? Have you become an alcoholic?

HENRY: No, I have much better things to do.

PRUDENCE: _laughs bitter and sits_ Like? You prefer wine over greeting me.

HENRY: Now, now Prudence, you are here now, aren't you? Besides, I was attending to Hector here. Why don't you go and rest before dinner? The rain this afternoon must have slowed you down quite a bit.

PRUDENCE: _glares and with gritted teeth_ Yes, brother. Enjoy the tea and pastries._ walks out_

HENRY: You'll have to forgive her temper, she hates the rain and traveling...put them together, and you get Prudence with a horrible temper.

HECTOR: Forgiven. But...if you don't mind me asking, the two of you do not seem to get along well...even when she is not moody from the weather or travel.

HENRY: _sigh_ You could say that. I've...neglected since our father died I tried, but she would push me away so I would just stay away. I guess I don't know what she wants even though she is only a year younger than I am. I regret not being with her enough, but she's grown to be quite independent. I've taught her is morals and books, she will learn, but she'll never warm up to me.

HECTOR: Do you know why she's not fond of you? Besides the neglect, I mean there has to be some other reason...

HENRY: _gives Hector a look_ I may be smart, but I don't know everything.

HECTOR: Hmph, I'm sure you would know…that is, if you really wanted to or _taunting like _perhaps you're just afraid to know.

HENRY: sets his glass and brings his fingers to rub his temple Perhaps.

Scene 9: Queen and Sasuke (Cecile)

QUEEN and CECILE are seen in the gardens having afternoon tea. It is the same setting that was in Scene 2 with Edward, Henry, Hector, and Célestin. The Queen dons a purple gown with a yellow underskirt and a yellow bodice trimmed with gold. Cecile wears another dark blue gown over a light blue skirt; "her" bodice is light blue and silver.

QUEEN: Dear…Cecile, how has it been with you and Edward?

CECILE: What do you mean, Your Majesty?

QUEEN: To put bluntly, do you still hate him?

CECILE: …To an extent, I've gotten over it in a way.

QUEEN: _sighs_ It wasn't his fault, you know?

CECILE: I know, that's why I don't despise him as I use to, but he could have at least told me.

QUEEN: _sharply _Only to protect you. He kept it from his own sister, it's not just you.

CECILE: But I'm only a year younger than him.

QUEEN: And she is only a year younger than you and to this day, she doesn't know.

CECILE: She doesn't know that her uncle and aunt were murdered ruthlessly by a couple of greedy…monsters who only wanted power and money?

QUEEN: _shakes head no_ She doesn't even know they're dead, Edward asked me never to tell her and if she asks, tell her they're in another country.

CECILE: She's a girl…

QUEEN: You're wearing a dress. _Sighs_ Listen, Edward feels guilty enough about this whole thing, he feels it's his fault that they've been killed, because of his inheritance of the position as Lord Norfolk six years ago. He was only 19 and without many supporters, they thought if his uncle and aunt were eliminated…they could be the ones controlling him.

CECILE: But still, he didn't have to…keep it from me!!! I'm their s—child!

QUEEN: You were barely18 then, he didn't want to have you dragged into the truth of politics…beyond the stuff you learn in books.

CECILE: He still didn't have to tell me that they disappeared while going to look at some fields in northern England! I hoped! I prayed! Yet they were dead all along and he knew it!!! _Choked in the end_

QUEEN: I know, he could have handled it differently…and I wished he would have. I can't blame him and I don't want you to blame him for giving you false hope, he was shocked as we all were.

CECILE: _almost ignoring the Queen_ And the only reason I found out was…_choking once again, almost crying_…was when I saw those documents when Your Majesty became Queen…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this.

QUEEN: _hands her a handkerchief _Why shouldn't you? Better than crying yourself to sleep. Anyway, I thought maybe…you could visit him.

CECILE: No.

QUEEN: _sharply_ And why not? You haven't talked in who knows how long. Be a man, even when donning skirts, and get over it…or do I need to tell you about living with my mother's murderer for half my life?

CECILE: _softly_ I'm sorry…

QUEEN: _just as softly_ It's okay, it's over, done with, I found out being angry doesn't help…

CECILE: You're saying…?

QUEEN: I'm saying that you should try to start things anew with Edward, he wasn't the one who murdered your parents and you aren't even angry for the part he thinks he played, you're just angry because he gave you false hope. I don't expect you to become as broth-er-very good friends, but I'm tired of seeing two of my friends walk past each other so cooly.

CECILE: _looks down_ Your Majesty, I don't think this is going to work.

QUEEN: Marie is there, you can talk to her if you hate Edward that much. I'm sure she'll be interested in how you like being female.

CECILE: _winces a little_ She is worse than Lord Interrogator, I'll try with Edward.

QUEEN: _smiles triumphantly_ I know you will, you can leave whenever, I'm not asking you to leave immediately.

CECILE: I won't stay for long, Greg has gone to visit his friends and you have your own duties as Queen.

QUEEN: _smiles_ Good luck with Edward whenever you are ready to leave.

Scene 10: Itachi (Edward) and Marie

Before dinner at the Gryfforde estates, EDWARD and MARIE are seen sitting in Edward's study on plush dark blue armchairs slightly angled to face each other. Bookshelves filled with book of all sizes line the walls up to the high ceiling. Marie wears a simply cut dark red colored silk dress embroidered with sparkling gold thread at the sleeves, collar, and bottom hem of the dress. Edwards dons a maroon shirt much like the dress shirts seen in stores today, only his is trimmed with gold and dark bottoms.

MARIE: _smiles mischievously_ So my dear Edward, how do you think of this whole Lord d'Laurent staying here business?

EDWARD: _warily_ I know your tricks, so not replying would be best. I'm sorry, dear sister.

MARIE: _mockingly hurt, raises hands to chest_ How you wrong me!!! I was only asking how you felt about this situation as anyone would be curious, you only knew him for less than a week and…being one in your position; you should know well to trust people.

EDWARD: Never had I said I trusted him.

MARIE: Do you not trust him then?

EDWARD: I have not said that either.

MARIE: You haven't said anything.

EDWARD: _smirks _Exactly. You ask more questions than the Queen's royal interrogator and you're probably better at getting answers without torture than him.

MARIE: _looks hurt_ Alas how can you joke so about me? _Then smiles brightly_ though I do take that as a compliment, what kind of sister would I be if I were **not** to question?

EDWARD: _chuckles _One that I'll never get use to.

MARIE: You may or may not believe this, but for once I'm worried that I'll lose my favorite brother.

EDWARD: _raises eyebrows _You only have one brother.

MARIE: And that's what makes you my favorite.

EDWARD: Don't worry about me, for once I knew what you were talking about, I'll be careful.

MARIE: Oh? What was I talking about then?

EDWARD: You fear that he's a spy, don't you.

MARIE: That's mostly it.

EDWARD: _stares_ I don't even want to know. I won't be lost if he's a spy…you know that.

MARIE: _smiles all too innocently _Those are two different things, I know better than to fear if he were a spy. Notice that I speak of them together.

EDWARD: _cocks head a little_ Then enlighten me, dear sister.

MARIE: Only if you really want to know…

EDWARD: …You scare me more often than not…but this time, I really do want to know.

MARIE: And you know that curiosity will most often kill the cat?

EDWARD: Yes, but I am sure that very often, satisfaction will bring it back.

MARIE: Just making sure. I meant that I may lose my dear brother to a French diplomat I hardly know.

EDWARD: _glares_ I'm pretty sure I know what you meant by **that**…and I didn't need to know.

MARIE: _shrugs_ He's not that bad looking.

EDWARD: Now I fear I may lose my sister to him.

MARIE: If I wanted to get married, have kids, whatever, I would have done that long ago, dear brother, do not think me as something other.

EDWARD: If you say so, but you were right about him being attractive…I have reason to fear.

MARIE: As have I reason to fear more.

EDWARD: _grits teeth_ Why do you have to turn everything I say against me?

MARIE: I don't try to, but it was you who mentioned that he was attractive, I only said he was good looking.

EDWARD:_ almost growling_ They are similar enough to pass.

MARIE: No they're not. They engage in a staring contest for a while

EDWARD: _sighs_ There is no one to blame but myself.

MARIE: I agree, you were the one who taught me all these things because our loving parents didn't think I need to learn._ The last part was said bitterly_

EDWARD: They just don't understand…

MARIE: Easy for you to stay, it's not something I can forgive or forget. Back to our original topic of conversation…How do you feel about having an attractive French diplomat who may or may not be a spy under your roof?

EDWARD:_ sighs and shakes head_ …I believe I already responded to that question.

MARIE: You respond to the first question that was strikingly similar with this current question with not having a response. This isn't the exact same question.

EDWARD: If you must know, then I don't know how I feel, orders from the Queen, it's not like I have much of a choice.

MARIE: But there's always a choice, you would not let him stay if he felt as indifferent as you say.

EDWARD: What happened to my innocent little sister?

MARIE: _blinks_ What do you mean my dear brother?

EDWARD: _rubs bridge of his nose _Unfortunately, I know what you're implying and I don't feel like answering you.

MARIE: _laughs_ I'll have an answer eventually, I always do. If you're really not sure…you can spend some quality time with our guest tonight after dinner…alone.

EDWARD: Her Majesty's been rubbing off on you and I don't like it.

MARIE: _blinks innocently _What's so wrong with getting to know your guest better?

EDWARD:_ twitches_ Nothing, absolutely nothing…

Scene 11: Prudence and Hidan (Hector)

In the Lennox gardens, right after dinner, PRUDENCE sits alone on a bench partially covered with climbing ivy under a tree whose leaves are just turning yellow. Though autumn is coming, slowly, but surely, there are still flowers in bloom that surround the bottom of the trunk of the tree. The area is well lit by lamps nearby. Prudence wears a long flowing dark blue gown trimmed with green embroidered leaves at the hems and with a silver sash across her waist. There is a notebook in her lap; she is scribbling furiously in it, a well of ink sits to her right as a couple of quills tipped with metals sit to her left. HECTOR approaches her from her left; he wears a bright red shirt with dark pants. The colors of his attire made the man look quite ghostly because of his unnaturally pale skin (for Spaniards).

HECTOR: Good evening, My Lady Prudence.

PRUDENCE: _sets down pen and book _Good evening, Lord de Valencia. Have you enjoyed dinner?

HECTOR: Yes I did, but there was a beautiful lady not present and I was wondering why.

PRUDENCE: _looks at Hector in the eye_ Perhaps she does not wish to dine with her brother?

HECTOR: _chuckles_ Yes, yes, that is a reason. May I sit.

PRUDENCE: moves to her right a bit so Hector can sit Of course

HECTOR: _sits_ My Lady…you do know that your brother cares for you?

PRUDENCE: And how would you know ?

HECTOR: Then perhaps I'm wrong.

PRUDENCE: _glares then smiles_ Perhaps you are.

HECTOR: My Lady, he wouldn't know you so well if he didn't care.

PRUDENCE: And how would you know that?

HECTOR: _shrugs_ I can tell.

PRUDENCE: Woman's intuition?

HECTOR: Ye—I mean no. _glares_ Who knew someone so beautiful can have such a sharp tongue.

PRUDENCE: _lowers eyes _Beauty is often deceiving, my lord.

HECTOR: _smirks_ Yes it is, but life is a gamble.

PRUDENCE: _smirks back_ What do you mean, my lord?

HECTOR: continues smirking What I'm saying is moves closer I'll lay my chips down where I want to even if there are risks, there'll always be risks he is very close to her, he did not notice when he set his hand on the quills, some covered with ink

PRUDENCE:_ smiles evilly_ Oh but my dear lord! There are some risks that you can't afford to take.

HECTOR: notices the pain and ink on his hand OW!

PRUDENCE: _smiles innocently_ Be careful where you set your hands, Lord Valencia. _Stands up_ _carrying book and quills_ Oh, and you have horrible pick up lines. No woman would ever fall for them!

HECTOR: _stands puffs his chest_ My Lady, you don't know how many men and women admire me in Spain.

PRUDENCE: Then Spanish ladies have no taste.

HECTOR: How dare you—

PRUDENCE: I don't know, perhaps your pick up lines will work with a man, try my brother and tell me how it goes. _Laughs_

HECTOR: You are worse than a wolf dressed as a lamb

PRUDENCE: Thank you, maybe some other time you'll have better luck…with a different lady, but not with me. _Starts to walk away_

HECTOR: _grabs her hand_ Enough of this joking around, I wasn't kidding when I said that about Henry, he really is a great man, intelligent and all.

PRUDENCE: If he's so he's smart, he should never have had you talk to me.

HECTOR: But he didn't send me.

PRUDENCE: Does my lord expect me to believe that you, someone who he hardly knows, will come to me arguing on his behalf?

HECTOR: _meets her eyes unwaveringly _Yes, because it's true.

PRUDENCE: stares back wordless for a second Hmph.

HECTOR: He really is a great man…

PRUDENCE: _raises eyebrows and smirks_ I really wasn't kidding when I said you should try flirting with my brother; it just might work because of his lack of romantic life.

HECTOR: _ a bit confused_ What? You mean he's…he doesn't have a wife?

PRUDENCE: Do you see one?

HECTOR: No…but…I thought…he's past the age most marry.

PRUDENCE: _bitterly _That's only for girls in England, it doesn't matter when men marry. You, my lord, look around 30, have you a wife?

HECTOR: No…

PRUDENCE: Then why expect my brother to have one?

HECTOR: _shrugs_ I've had several offers, turned them down.

PRUDENCE: Why?

HECTOR: I don't find ladies literally throwing themselves down at my feet attractive.

PRUDENCE: Yes, yes, I agree, I don't find a guy showering me with pickup lines attractive either.

HECTOR: _glares_ I don't mean that. _Mutters _Don't worry, I won't try that with you ever again.

PRUDENCE: _softens a bit_ Good. _Walks away again_ Good night, Lord de Valencia. _Turns_ Oh, if you don't like girls throwing themselves at your feet nor do you like girls like me…try something different. _Walks out of sight_

HECTOR: _stares after her thinking _Something different…hmm…

Scene 12: Shikamarut (Henry) and Naruto (Gregory)

HENRY and GREGORY are seen sitting in the parlor of the Lennox estates (same as Scene 8, though this time, they are not sipping wine). Henry is dressed in a grey shirt trimmed with dark green embroidery at the hems while Gregory wears a light blue shirt embroidered with a darker shade of blue. Both had on dark bottoms below their shirts.

GREGORY: How are ya? Heard you have a long-term house guest from Spain.

HENRY: Yes, it is quite troublesome.

GREGORY: _chuckles_ For you, everything is troublesome.

HENRY: Unfortunately Her Majesty has directly ordered me to take care of him while he's here, else I would let him live with you instead because nothing is troublesome for you.

GREGORY: _laughs_ "Take care", eh? In which way?

HENRY: _glares_ As in he gets to live here. Anyway, what are you doing here?

GREGORY: Visiting an old friend of mine.

HENRY: _grumble_ I seem to be getting so many guests here today, first Hector, then my sister, and now you.

GREGORY: _raise eyebrows_ Oh, so Prudence is here? That's rare. How are things with her?

HENRY: As it always has been.

GREGORY: She still hates you doesn't she.

HENRY: _nods_ More so than ever.

GREGORY: And you don't know why.

HENRY: _nods again_ I swear, she is the 8th wonder in the world, I just can't figure her out.

GREGORY: There will always people or things even only a genius wouldn't be able to figure out.

HENRY: _looks at him weirdly_ Why do you say that?

GREGORY: Because Prudence only acts the way she does towards you to you, other people, such as we non-geniuses don't **need** to figure anything out about her. So…if I didn't know you, I would never have guessed that she ever acted that way.

HENRY: _mumbles_ I just don't get it…

GREGORY: It'll take time, believe that you'll eventually understand and you will. _Silence _Now…this Hector de Valencia, what's he like? Heard he beat up one of the guards because they said something against the Roman Catholic religion.

HENRY: _looks at him_ Just where do you hear these things?

GREGORY: _laughs_ From Her Majesty, where else?

HENRY: Oh…right, you just returned from Italy, how was it?

GREGORY: It was okay, I like it better here. So about Hector de Valencia?

HENRY: You just don't know about letting go, do you? He's okay, not someone I would talk to on purpose, but decent enough.

GREGORY: _snorts_ You don't talk to anyone on purpose, apparently, it's too "troublesome".

HENRY: He's okay, better than having you around.

GREGORY: Hey! What did you mean by that!?

HENRY: For one, he doesn't talk half as much.

GREGORY: _grumble_ I don't think talking's bad.

HENRY: It isn't, he just knows when to shut up.

GREGORY: Are you implying I don't know when to shut up?

HENRY: In a way.

GREGORY: You're really annoying you know?

HENRY: No.

GREGORY: Well you are.

HENRY: I think I should be the one telling you that. Why aren't you with Cecile again?

GREGORY: She's visiting her cousin…and I'm visiting you.

HENRY: Oh joy, I get stuck with you.

GREGORY: But Henry, I know you miss me!

HENRY: Yes, as much as I miss having the cold.

GREGORY: _frowns_ You are mean and you complain about Prudence being mean.

HENRY: If I was like you, I would understand why Prudence hates me.

GREGORY: …Hmph, but Prudence doesn't hate **me**.

HENRY: I don't think she **hates** me either.

GREGORY: _snorts_ She just dislikes you…a lot.

HENRY: It could be put that way.

GREGORY: _chuckles_ Of course it **could**. Does she "dislike" Hector?

HENRY: _sighs_ Why must you insist on talking about him?

GREGORY: _raises eyebrows_ I want to know more about this…Spaniard who's living in the home of my best friend.

HENRY: I didn't know you were best friends with my sister.

GREGORY: _glares_ It's you, not her.

HENRY: _raises his own eyebrows_ Since when were we best friends?

GREGORY: Since…you know what? I don't even know why I'm friends with you.

HENRY: You have horrible taste in friends…and lovers.

GREGORY: _blushes_ Shut up.

HENRY: Admit it, Christopher was never your type.

GREGORY: _sighs_ I didn't expect it either, it just…worked. _Brightens_ Speaking of lovers, have you found one?

HENRY: No. I don't find any of them…interesting.

GREGORY: Have you tried men yet?

HENRY: I'm not you, Gregory. Besides, after seeing how hard you try to keep Christopher's secret, it's meaningless to think about being with a male.

GREGORY: It's not as hard as you think.

HENRY: Oh?

GREGORY: _smiles_ Cecile chose to be a woman, we could have just left the political realm and gone into the country and still live a pleasant life. I have the finances for it.

HENRY: Hm. What about other things?

GREGORY: They can be worked out, but now, it doesn't matter, and I don't need to worry about them.

HENRY: _sighs_ I'm glad it worked out well for you and…Cecile. I must call her that now, shouldn't I?

GREGORY: _nods_ Only if you're talking to others, I could care less either way, but you know what would happen if people found out she was really a he.

HENRY: Of course, it would ruin your reputation and put your life to shambles.

GREGORY: You could say that, and I'm scared of what they would do to…her.

HENRY: They would do the same to you but I guess you could care less being the hopeless romantic you are.

GREGORY: _chuckles_ You'll see…when you let yourself fall in love.

HENRY: Perhaps, when I find the right person.

GREGORY: There are many you can choose, why not start by…the people around you?

HENRY: Like whom?

GREGORY: Hmm…there is a Spaniard around here whom the ladies find rather charming, you start with him.

HENRY:_ glares_ You aren't really suggesting that I like guys.

GREGORY: _shrugs_ But you don't know until you try. Do you find him attractive?

HENRY: quickly and sharply No.

GREGORY: Hmph, you didn't even think about that.

HENRY: I didn't need to think, I am not attracted to guys.

GREGORY: _shrugs_ Whatever you say…

Scene 13: Marie and Alexandra

MARIE and ALEXANDRA are standing in the doorway of a simple, neat room. The room has a wooden canopy bed to the right of the door, to the left of the door is a dresser. A set of French windows is at the right of the bed with curtains covering the wall along side of the windows. By the dresser there are two doors that open up to a closet. Both girls are attired in the outfits they were last seen wearing.

MARIE: Here is your room, Lady Alexandra. If you need anything, my rooms start two doors down the hallway, feel free to stop by anytime.

ALEXANDRA: My lady, you are mistaken, I am not one to hold a title of a lady.

MARIE: walking towards the windows and sits down on the ledge Oh? What shall I call you then? Have a seat.

ALEXANDRA: I am Alexandra Dubois, call me whatever my lady wishes.

MARIE: May I call you Lady Alexandra? It would be weird for you to be called Sir Alexandra, but you do have a knightly title, yes? _ALEXANDRA nods _Then it would be disrespectful of me to just call you Alexandra, unless you wish to be called Mistress Dubois?

ALEXANDRA: Lady Alexandra is just fine, my lady. _Shifts_ Begging your pardon…but I would like a different room.

MARIE: _cocks head_ Why's that? Does this room not suit your fancy?

ALEXANDRA: No, no, it's not that, but I would like to access my lord's chambers with ease in case of an emergency.

MARIE: _smiles and walks to the right of the windows, pulls back the curtains revealing a door_ Let's keep this a secret between us, shall we? This leads directly to Lord d'Laurent's rooms. It takes oh…about a minute or two to get there if you are me, but I'm sure you can move much quicker in your attire.

ALEXANDRA: _stares at the door_ But my lady…

MARIE: Lady Alexandra…I understand your need to be close to your lord and employer, but I cannot allow you to share a room with the other guards, though that room is closer to where your lord sleeps. _Places a hand on Alexandra's shoulders_ Listen, I know you have your duties, but he is in good hands. If it consoles you, his rooms are right by Edward's rooms, he's under the protection of us, remember? That means Lord d'Laurent will be receiving the same care and protection for our guards…and, my brother is not that horrible at fencing and the like.

ALEXANDRA: Thank you, Lady Marie. It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice in this matter.

MARIE: No you don't.

ALEXANDRA: I figured.

MARIE: Does Lord d'Laurent have a wife or…a significant someone?

ALEXANDRA: He's off limits, but he doesn't have a wife or anyone else.

MARIE: He has you, you're someone.

ALEXANDRA: But we're not in that sort of relationship.

MARIE: How did you meet anyway?

ALEXANDRA: …Begging your pardon, why do you care?

MARIE: _shrugs_ Don't be offended, I don't mean to prod, it's that I don't know many females who know how to fight, much less knights.

ALEXANDRA: _sighs_ I still don't see why you're so curious, but…he found me fighting in the streets when I was seven and he was fourteen. My lord decided to train me and eventually I became a knight.

MARIE: You became a knight to protect him, didn't you?

ALEXANDRA: Yes, but not in the "I love him" way.

MARIE: You know why I asked about whether or not he was married? It wasn't because I'm interested in him…or his affections.

ALEXANDRA: Oh? Then enlighten me my lady.

MARIE: Are you always like this? Anyway, I just wondered about your…safety. You see, I've heard so many gruesome stories about wives of lords murdering their husband's other…lovers.

ALEXANDRA: I would respect it if you don't assume such things.

MARIE: My apologies. _Walks toward the door_ Good night then.

ALEXANDRA: Wait…thank you, for all this. And…Lady Marie? The reason I said not to assume was because…well…Lord d'Luarent is…different. I mean, he's not attracted to women.

MARIE: _laughs _I should not assume he's attracted to men, he may be asexual then. You're welcome, but why tell me about your lord's…personal affairs?

ALEXANDRA: Well, to keep you away from him. _Smirks_ No, not really, because I can, I'm tired of not talking to other people, it's troublesome sometimes. I told you because it wouldn't matter, you don't seem like the person to go around spreading rumors and if you did? People would just think you were somebody trying to get revenge on him because he rejected you.

MARIE: _raises eyebrows_ Hm, sharp of you to think out all this. No I won't spread rumors, not that I am able to in the first place. _Smiles_ And no, I don't him not placing his affections on females for lack of better words…Edward is the same way.

ALEXANDRA: _raises his eyebrows _Oh? That's…new and interesting. Hn, you're telling me for the same reason that I told you, it won't hurt anyone.

MARIE: Though that would not be best.

ALEXANDRA: What do you mean?

MARIE: _chuckles and walks out_ Ponder upon it, Lady Alexandra. I must be going, good night now.

Scene 14: Neji (Célestin) and Alexandra

The next morning CÉLESTIN and ALEXANDRA stand in the hallway outside of Célestin 's rooms. Alexandra is dressed in her usual attire while Célestin dons a(nother) white overcoat and ruffled blouse but this time with light blue and silver trimmings. As Célestin walks out of the door to his room, Alexandra is leaned lazily against the wall opposite of the door, facing Célestin .

ALEXANDRA: Good morning, my lord.

CÉLESTIN: Good morning, Alexandra. How are you?

ALEXANDRA: I'm okay.

CÉLESTIN: Really. Do you think you can fool me?

ALEXANDRA: _glares_ I can try.

CÉLESTIN: What's going on?

ALEXANDRA: I'm worried.

CÉLESTIN: About?

ALEXANDRA: It takes me three minutes for me to run from my room to here.

CÉLESTIN: _sighs _Alexandra, I can defend myself too, you know?

ALEXANDRA: I know, but I'm not comfortable about this arrangement and Lady Marie won't give me a room near here.

CÉLESTIN: You didn't give her a hard time, did you?

ALEXANDRA: Would I ever? She's the one who gave me a hard time.

CÉLESTIN: Let me guess, she gave you all these reasons to defend why she wouldn't change your rooming arrangements and you lost?

ALEXANDRA: Kind of, and you know what? I think we were pretty close when we though Lord Norfolk was a spy; his sister asks so many questions.

CÉLESTIN: _raises eyebrows_ You think so? Or is this a rare over exaggeration?

ALEXANDRA: I kid you not. It's like she can cox you tell anything and all things.

CÉLESTIN: _scoffs_ Well that wouldn't be a problem, we have naught to hide, it's not like we're told these anything that other countries are not aware of anyway.

ALEXANDRA: _nods_ Yes, I know, but we should be cautious all the same.

CÉLESTIN: _smirks_ Well, we probably should go to breakfast, we must create quite a scene talking in the hallway in the morning. Later, you can tell me what you told this "spy" named Marie.

Scene 15: Shikamaru (Henry), Naruto (Gregory), Hidan (Hector) and Prudence

HENRY, HECTOR, GREGORY, and PRUDENCE are seated around a rectangular table, and they have cups of coffee set before each of them. PRUDENCE wears a dark blue gown trimmed with green embroidered leaves; her bodice is dark blue brocade with green leaves. Henry dons his court attire (see scene 2) as does Gregory (see scene 3). Hector is wears an attire of a black shirt, a black velvet vest trimmed with gold, and dark pants.

HENRY: I'll have to be going soon; the Queen is expecting my audience.

GREGORY: See you tonight, Henry; I need to see to some things at Essex and won't be back until tonight.

HENRY: _stares at him_ See you then, I don't recall…

GREGORY: _coughs_ You never invited me, but there are some things I wish to discuss with you.

HENRY: _blinks and gives Greg a "we'll talk about this later" look _Of course, I'll be going now. Good day to all of you.

GREGORY: Good-bye.

HECTOR: See you later.

PRUDENCE: _hesitating_ Travel safely then and come back soon.

HENRY: _nods_ I'll try. _Leaves with a wave_

GREGORY: So…how are you two getting along?

PRUDENCE: As well as we can, Gregory.

HECTOR: _snorts_ That's a way to put it.

GREGORY: _looks from one person to the other then sighs_ I'm not three, though I act like a child. What's going on here?

HECTOR: Nothing of importance, we had some issues, but they are solved now. I was completely at fault for them.

GREGORY: _looks a Prudence_ Pruedence?

PRUDENCE: It is as he said. What brings you here, Gregory? _Smiles _I'm not three either.

GREGORY: _chuckles _So I'm caught. Cecile and I had a minor disagreement.

HECTOR: If you are going to lie…make it convincing. I'm just saying. _Shrugs_

PRUDENCE: Very well said, Lord de Valencia. I would have said it if you hadn't first.

HECTOR: _smiles_ Thank you, my lady.

GREGORY: _coughs_ The cruelty.

PRUDENCE: Gregory, we all know you would be silent and sad if you and…Cecile really had a fight.

HECTOR: _laughs_ I know that even though I am not familiar with your relationship, of course, I would be proven utterly wrong if you did not love your wife and would laugh and joke after arguing, Lord Essex.

GREGORY: Okay, so I lied, but I'm only human. And I guess I was wrong before, you two seem to be getting along pretty well. But Prudence? Try and understand your brother okay? _Stands up and stretches_ I'll be going now, good day to you both.

PRUDENCE: See you tonight, Gregory.

HECTOR: _waves_ Hasta la noche.

PRUDENCE: _turns to Hector_ So…did you think about what I said last night?

HECTOR: _smirks_ As unlikely as it sounds, yes I did and what you said did make sense to a certain extent.

PRUDENCE: _smirks back_ Did you expect any less…my lord?

HECTOR: _chuckles_ Not really.

PRUDENCE: So what are you going to do?

HECTOR: Nothing yet. I'll think upon it some more.

PRUDENCE: Take your sweet time then, but remember you have a time limit…that is, whenever your king wants you back in Spain.

HECTOR: _coughs_ Um…Lady Prudence, I don't think I will be returning anytime soon. Keep this from your brother, okay?

PRUDENCE: _confused_ But why? And I'm not asking about the keeping it from my brother part.

HECTOR: _stares_ _then sighs_ You will know with time.

PRUDENCE: I understand…I do know that you don't trust me, and you're right not to, I'm not offended.

HECTOR: _smiles_ Good. Lady Prudence?

PRUDENCE: Hm? And please call me Prudence, it'll be easier for the both of us.

HECTOR: Okay then, Prudence, do you have time to show me around? I'm not really familiar with this place…I might as well get use to it.

PRUDENCE: _stares suspiciously_ I do have time so I'll be able to show you around Somerset. Before that though, let's make something clear: This. Is. Not. A. Date.

HECTOR: _shakes head_ I've given up on that, especially after thinking about what you said.

PRUDENCE: _smiles_ Very well, if you do not have any other plans, I'm able to leave just about now.

HECTOR: _shakes head again_ I don't.

PRUDENCE: _nods_ I'll need to change first so I'll meet you at the front door in about 15 minutes?

HECTOR: Yes, my lady. _Mock bows_

PRUDENCE: _laughs shaking her head_ Lord de Valencia, your sense of humor is…amusing.

HECTOR: Just Hector if you wish. I'll take that as a compliment…I think.

PRUDENCE: _laughs again_ It'll be best if you take it as one.

Scene 16: Queen, Itachi (Edward), and Shikamaru (Henry)

QUEEN, EDWARD, and HENRY are in a private meeting room, similar to the one in Scene 1 only not as dark and somewhat larger. Edward and Henry sit on one side of the table facing the Queen who sits on the other side. This time, the Queen wears a green silk gown embroidered with golden leaves. She also wears a yellow under skirt of silk.

QUEEN: _clasp hands together _Good afternoon, Edward, Henry. The two of you are probably wondering why I've called you here.

EDWARD: Yes, Your Majesty, we are quite curious to say the least.

QUEEN: _smiles somewhat evilly_ Then I shall get to telling you, shall I?

HENRY: We would be gratified if Your Majesty does.

QUEEN: Honestly, I only have a question. The Hector de Valencia and Célestin d'Laurent agreed to stay in England for a time, yes? _BOTH nod_ How are they adapting?

HENRY: Lord de Valencia seems to be doing fine. He just moved into my estates yesterday, Prudence will probably show him around today.

EDWARD: Lord d'Laurent also seems to be "adapting" pretty well, he has only two body guards residing in my estates.

QUEEN: Hmm…it sounds well. Be sure to treat them with utmost respect, but I did not need to tell you that.

EDWARD&HENRY: Of course, Your Majesty.

QUEEN: Now, do you know how long they will be staying?

EDWARD: _shakes head_ I was not informed, but I'm going to guess roughly around two months.

HENRY: Neither was I.

QUEEN: Hmm…good. If they have not told you, usually it means they're staying longer, am I right, Edward?

EDWARD: Yes, my queen.

QUEEN: How are you getting along with them?

HENRY: _shrugs_ Pretty well, Lord de Valencia is a decent man.

EDWARD: _nods_ As is Lord d'Laurent. I do feel a sense of…coolness, but that is only natural.

QUEEN: _smiles_ Then I'm glad that all is going well.

EDWARD: Your Majesty? Thank you for letting Marie return for a while.

QUEEN: _nods_ You're welcome, Edward. Henry?

HENRY: Yes?

QUEEN: Try to get along with Prudence.

HENRY: Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you for letting her visit.

QUEEN: Don't mention it. After all, I feel at fault for the fact that you still cannot stand each other.

HENRY: But—

QUEEN: No, Henry, anyone can see you and Prudence do not like each other to say the least, I feel it's my fault for "stealing" Prudence from your life, if she had not become a Maid of Honor, maybe spending more time with you would have healed your relationship.

HENRY: _shakes head_ The probability of that is unfortunately very low, if she had not become Your Majesty's Maid of Honor, we would probably not even see each other as siblings now.

QUEEN: It's low, but there's still a possibility. It is one of my greatest wishes to see the two of you happy, and that includes happy with each other. Prudence is my friend and you are one of my most trusted subjects, I owe you two so much.

HENRY: _looks down_ I cannot accept your kind words that I do not deserve.

QUEEN: Ah, but you do deserve them…therefore you must accept them. _Stands up _There's a meeting I have to attend to now. Thank you both for coming. _HENRY and EDWARD also stand up, they bow as the Queen leaves_


End file.
